Between Silver and Red
by ChuckleVoodooMaster-AD
Summary: Welcome to Fabletown. Or at least, what it is here. Look through your enchanted mirror, step on through, and welcome to the hellhole for Fables. Fables must fight to stay alive in this town. Alliances form between enemies as they keep their story alive. Little Red and Wolf are one such alliance. (( AU story. No Bigby, just Wolf. OC stuff. Canon characters too.))


The Beginning

The night was cool, a gentle breeze blowing through the empty street. Very few Fables dared to venture out at night, as Fabletown was a dangerous place at that time. Then again, it was always dangerous. You had to be strong to survive in this town nowadays. The weak Fables die, the ones who don't make allies. No matter, at least the streets were quiet when nobody was fighting.

The only person visible on the street was a woman wearing a red cloak with the hood up. Under the cloak she was wearing a grey dress with simple log sleeves and red shoes. Her long black hair hung to the sides of her head, blowing gently in the breeze. Her cloak flowed behind her, the only sound being the soft clicking of her shoes on the road. The soft glint of a silver sword shone on one of her hips, a shotgun on the other. Very basic weaponry to be walking around the town. She glanced up at the blood-red full moon, her eyes glinting soft silver in the pale moonlight.

She stopped her walking, staring up at the moon and smiling faintly. However, that smile immediately faded as a howl pierced through the silence. She swiftly turned towards a nearby alleyway, where two bright red eyes were staring at her from the dark. Slowly, the massive form of a wolf lumbered from the alley, snarling viciously at the girl in red. She backed away slightly, staring at the large wolf's eyes. Suddenly it lunged forward, growling with teeth and claws bared at the girl.

The girl in red stood her ground, waiting for the wolf to get close enough. Once it was close enough, she made a single swift movement, grabbing her shotgun, letting her hood fall down, and pointing it right in the wolf's mouth as she stared at it with silver eyes. Everything seemed to freeze. The girl was staying still, holding her gun steady, and the wolf was staring at her and her flowing cloak, keeping quiet and still.

The two stayed like that for a bit before the girl chuckled faintly. She pulled back her gun, spinning it and putting it back on her hip. "Nice to see you too Wolf." She said faintly, smiling at the large beast.

The black wolf also smiled, slowly shifting in form. He went from all fours to on two legs, the bestial form changing to a human one instead. His hair was slick black, his teeth and claws still rather sharp. It seemed that the beast form never completely vanished from him. He smirked a bit, chuckling faintly as he adjusted his outfit. He was wearing a grey undershirt with a black jacket over it, and slightly torn jeans. He was also wearing sneakers and had a massive gun in his back. Double barrel that would surly pack a punch. He ruffled the girl's hair a bit. "Yeah, whatever. Had to make sure you weren't getting slow on me Red. I need a good ally after all."

The girl, Red apparently, smiled and continued walking, fixing up her hair. "Yeah, I know. I start getting slow and that means I'm dead." Wolf walked alongside her, hands in his pockets. He tilted his head back and howled at the blood-red moon. Red glanced over at him. "Do you really have to do that?"

Wolf looked back at her and nodded. "Well Little Red, I am the Big Bad Wolf after all." He said, smirking a bit. Red rolled her eyes and kept walking, Wolf at her side as they kept moving.

Thus we have met our main team, Little Red and Big Bad Wolf. We shall view them as they manage their way through this dangerous version of Fabletown. Watch as they meet and possibly fight Fables of all kinds in their travels. Enjoy~

(( This concludes chapter 1. I'll try to update when I can, but I will only do so when I get ideas/have time to type. Feel free to PM me ideas if you have any. ))


End file.
